Talk:Tatsuya Yamamoto
Continuity I've noticed some conflictions with him: Firstly, Ichigo's whereabouts in the fanon are unknown I'm assuming. Secondly, Toshiro is a Grand Martial in Squad Zero and thus would not be in Soul Society. Third, in Squad 11 we do not use Kido, well we look down on it's use anyways. -User:Sadow-sama : Yah I've been looking at Tatsuya too and did notice these things. Firstly I think it's better to reduce any current connections with cannon characters. I do like him being the grandson of Yamamoto so I think it would be alright to talk about relationships he may have to other current gotei members in the canon. I would suggest though that most of them view him as a kid or an up-incoming skilled shinigami since being Yamamoto's grandson he would probably have grown up around the gotei his entire life and most of the other captains and lieutenants would thus know him in a casual manner. But since all the canon characters have gone off to the zero division or are doing something else he shouldn't have any current relationships with them save for Yamamoto (but again I would suggest only in correspondence or something). Also I don't think he should know Ichigo or any of the other humans personally since they aren't a regular presence in the soul society and wouldn't have the opportunity to know them. : Though despite all of this I think we shall have to make him the lieutenant of another division. His Zanpakuto is a kido type which isn't congruent with the ideals of the 11th division and since he is the lieutenant it is important that he set an example for the division. You could change his Zanpakuto around and have him stay in the division but I wouldn't suggest it. So I guess just let me (or Sei) know what you want done with him and if you do chose to move him what division you would like him to be a part of (look at the current captain and see which ones you think your character would mesh with). Though if we don't hear a response from you by tonight we may just go a head and move you ourselves based on our own judgment. : Tsukiyume o^u^o 17:26, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Kido vs Melee ... yah, controlling meteors and especially controlling the weather, that would be classified as kido abilities ... Okay a rule of thumb, if the power requires the user to actually control something then its a kido move. Though of course melee types can have special abilities these are very limited. For example, Zangetsu releases energy blasts and thats fine because it's just a direct release of Ichigo's spirit energy. I would think that Zabimaru could be argued as either way since Renji can bring the pieces back with his energy but for the most part the bankai is just an over sized weapon. The same goes for Sajin's weapon. And Ikakku's bankai only increases his strength over time, he is not directly controlling it with spirit energy but by a physical means. There are plenty of of if-y abilities for a melee zanpakuto but controlling meteors (even if you mean by meteors, the ends of the weapon) and definitely controlling the weather are not some of them. Also I've been meaning to mention this, why is his Zanpakuto's name in Spanish? In bleach Spanish names are reserved for Hollows and the like, Latin for Vizard, German for Quincy and Bount, and Japanese for shinigami. Even within this site when we create a new race we give them their own language set. So unless you can give a VERY good explanation as to why his is Spanish and not Japanese you should change it. If you need help with the translation just go to wikitonary and http://nihongo.j-talk.com/kanji/, that's what I do. -- Tsukiyume o^u^o 12:34, March 15, 2010 (UTC) A New Leaf If you are going to start over (as that is what it looks like by removing more than just the Zanpakuto) then I would like to make a suggestion as to the character's background. When I first read that he was to be Yamamoto's Grandson, I thought that would be awesome having him grow up around the Seireitei and the gotei around the other captains (especially Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Unohana -- I think I totaly butchered those names ...). Going in that direction as opposed to the long-lost-relative is much more endearing in a character. Plus the way his training went seemed too much a direct copy from the canon and a little Mary-Sue-ish. I also stand by what I said in the first paragraph of the "Continuity" discussion above. I really do like the idea of Tatsuya, he just needs to be refined a little. -- Tsukiyume o^u^o 01:51, March 18, 2010 (UTC) PS Since he's a lieutenant he shouldn't really be a master of all of the different areas.